mgholyseefandomcom-20200214-history
Dalamar Bristol
Early life Dalamar was born in Duskwood, a few years after the Grand Hamlet was ravaged by the orcs. He is the child of Lawrence Lexington, who cheated on his wife with Dalamar's mother, Adriana Bristol. Dalamar was born into a poor life (His mother was wealthy from his father's money, due to him being a noble. Once she discovered she was his mistress, she left him and his money, still pregnant with Dalamar) with his mother. Adriana was living paycheck to paycheck as a nurse, barely able to put Dalamar through school. In school, Dalamar was always a rowdy child. He never payed attention in his classes until the fifth grade, when he began to take studies seriously for about three years. When he graduated, however, he dropped out of schooling and began to steal, harrass, and even murder. He killed a young six year old, two sibling teenagers, and one man. This would come to haunt him for the rest of his life. Soon after the murder of the four, which was in a period of about two years, his own mother died, leaving him seventeen and living on his own. The plague swept across Duskwood, and Dalamar left Duskwood to head to Northshire, where he began his warrior training. Confession, conversion, and a new path. Dalamar traveled far to Northshire Valley on foot, and saw that there was an Abbey. He had no upbringing of the Light, and had no idea what to think of this new style of living. Dalamar had trained as a warrior in Darkshire, but he seemed to be uncomfortable with the style. Fairly soon after moving to Northshire, he gave up on training as a warrior from frustration. Not only his frustration had been building up, but his trainer grew impatient as well. Dalamar could not properly execute any 'fancy' fighting styles as a warrior could. Dalamar had been discerning giving up on the path of the warrior for a while now. About a week before he did give up, he confessed his wrongdoings in Duskwood to the Abbot, who was Dalamar's uncle, Vorendris. Vorendris told Dalamar that he had done wrong things, but the Light had also forgiven him. He was also told that Vorendris had been searching for Dalamar, and that the only reason he had not spoken to him earlier was because of him being away. Dalamar was also informed that he had a half-brother, Carlisle, from his father's side of the family. After this meeting, Dalamar converted completely to the faith of the holy Light, and not too long after that, he discovered that his calling was the Paladin's. Quel'dorei relations Five years after he became a paladin, a small Quel'dorei family fled from the north. They head been running since the scourge ravaged Quel'thalas, and finally settled for a bit once they reached eastern Elwynn. Dalamar found this family and became close friends with the paladin-guardian and eldest sister, Allinaria Dawnbreeze. Allinaria was taking care of two of her younger brothers, Itharo and Dasmalir. Soon after meeting, though, about a month's time, Allinaria and her brothers had to take their leave. The Holy See Later that year, Dalamar's uncle was made founding bishop of the Holy See with Bishop Mellar. He took up the offer of becoming one of the Guardians of the See, alongside Lucitheda, his future would-be fiance. Dalamar was made the Captain of the Guardians, the order itself growing quite rapidly. From then on, the order, with Dalamar, served the people in the honor of the Light. Insanity Soon after the death of Bishop Mellar, Dalamar snapped. He was sick of death. His mother was killed. His brother was killed. His uncle was killed. His would-be fiance was killed. Dalamar's mind slowly began corrupting after all of these deaths. Dalamar believed that he had to leave the See, to protect the rest of them, since he knew he was insane and paranoid. He exiled himself to nomadic life, going around and hunting those who torment innocents, and those that Dalamar loves.